As one type of the electric steering control devices, an electric steering control device that obtains a target value of a steering torque based on a sum of a detection value of the steering torque and a detection value of an assist torque obtained from a motor current value, and drives a motor so as to reduce a difference between the target value and the detection value of the steering torque, to thereby generate the assist torque has been known (refer to Patent Literature 1).